Survivor
by Lunarain137
Summary: With his life slipping away and Galifrey Destroyed what will happen for The Doctor as time begins to shift around him? OneShot


Nothing was left.

The screams had silenced. The war cries, the crashing of beams, the panic and chaos had finally died….

Why had it come to this? Why had it been left with this? The once glorious fields of red grass and golden skies were now nothing but ash and ruin. It had worked. The last resort had … stopped them.

He was hoping he didn't have to use it, but they gave him no choice. Now they were all gone… and soon he'd follow them.

He slumped off of the TARDIS's console bleeding heavily. The TARDIS moaned in grieving, her lights flickering weakly. The device had drained her energies she was going to die too. The Doctor stroked the panel of his oldest friend and longest standing companion. She was always there for him and would go with him until the end.

"Just you and me as always, old girl." He mumbled weakly as he felt the first of his hearts fail, the second beginning to falter.

The TARDIS moaned again the sound was heartbreaking as she felt life trickle from them both. But then something strange happened. Suddenly her lights roared and burst and the console room began to shake for whatever reason she began to dematerialize.

He stood up shakily as the rooms of the TARDIS screeched from all corners and began to shift, lights flashed brightly, momentarily blinding him, and then it began.

He could feel the sensation crawling up and out of him, the regeneration energy boiling, screaming to be set free.

"No!" He gasped, "No, I can't. I don't want to!"

The TARDIS rumbled to life all of her components shifting and changing, the console desktop was also starting to change. It glowed and instead of the clean futuristic look it always had, it warped and was filled with a dull golden light the pillars beginning to resemble wild stubborn roots of a tree. The time vortex grew and towered to the top of the room. The room heaved and expanded and just in time.

The regeneration took over and he was suddenly filled with glowing golden light that fell off of him like the stardust of a supernova. He felt himself shift and change, he felt like he was being pulled and stretched in all directions and everything began to click back into place and new things began to form.

The change had an effect on the TARDIS as well and made the entire room porous with holes which she quickly transformed into windows into different gaps of time, something The Doctor wouldn't notice until much later.

The regeneration energy left The Doctor's body and he collapsed on the floor and for a moment everything went black.

When he came to, the TARDIS was humming normally and he was suddenly aware he was in an unfamiliar place. Not bothering to look at his new face in any reflective surface, or studying the new features of the TARDIS he rushed out and slammed the familiar blue doors behind him.

The world he was on was barren, and it certainly was not Galifrey, not even as left it. This was a world he had never been to before.

It had signs of life, or life that once was. But it was mostly filled with metallic wreckage left over from some long lost battle. In the middle of it grew a single flower, the last remnant of whatever life had been there. He approached and noticed that it was a lone pink and yellow rose. It's vine wrapped around the guilded hand of a statue. Something in the back of The Doctor's mind began to reel. Suddenly everything felt familiar the black boxes with wheels the high pillar with a gray decapitated angel statue the wreckage itself a mass of concrete and torn apart aluminum carriages. He then realized he did in fact recognize the place, it was earth the year 2020A.D. London.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

This is why he didn't die.

He ran back into the TARDIS shedding the long heavy coat he had been wearing everything feeling a little tight, this time taking notice of the new area, "Like what you've done with the place, Sexy."

He stopped for a second, "New voice… a bit northern."

He then lifted his hand to his chin, "No beard, new chin…" He touched his nose and made a face, "That's a bit bigger than I remember it…"

He began patting himself all over, "New ears, my hair is gone…"

And he kicked off the boots he had been wearing, they had become a bit pinchy but when he did he sighed in satisfaction, "Good, I'm taller!"

He then whirled around the TARDIS and began flipping switches, "The Universe is keeping me alive for a reason… and I have a feeling it's for earth."

He then felt the familiar rumble as the TARDIS began to move and he smiled as she shifted herself through time and space. The Doctor grimed merrily as he saw the time and date on the console, "London, April 14, 2010. Fantastic!"

* * *

Hello Lovely New readers! So I supposed I should introduce myself! My pen name is Lunarain 137 but mostly I am called Luna. I'm actually a recent addition to the Whovian initiative. I started Doctor Who around Christmas last year after I had observed several fantastic fan art pieces and spoke with my friend who is a bit of an older Whovian herself I decided to give it a go and quite frankly I was smitten right away and it was sort of my gateway into the other fandoms I shall be writing fiction to!. So first thing I should mention is that as you clever lot will notice is that I got the date wrong…. Well… actually I didn't I put that date on purpose and you'll see why hopefully very soon. I am attempting to write a bit of a series based on the big tumbler three and I do hope that you lovely lot will follow me through it, this is merely the beginning of it.

I am open to critiques and corrections and am also very open to suggestions. Like I said I'm new so I may have a few things that are off and I would really like to be as correct and accurate as legally possible, on that note.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and claim no ownership I'm just a fan writing fiction

If you are interested in following my series please follow and favorite me as an author and feel free to leave reviews. I do so enjoy them!

Forever yours,

Luna


End file.
